Saving you for last
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Korra and Amon's POV from episode 4 "The voice in the night". SPOILERS. This story is for anyone who have already watched episode 4.


Hiya Legend of Korra fans! I've recently saw episode 4 "The voice in the night" and I was quite very surprise when Amon reached out to Korra's face, gripped her chin, and knocking her out unconscious. I was like thinking to myself 'OMG...this villain is mysterious, strange, scary yet awesome! I wonder if he has a thing for Korra or just trying to scare her. Either way, Amon is cool!'. My next fanfic will be "Amon's hellfire" which is Amon's song for Korra and is from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I think it perfectly suits him. But I have another fanfic which would be "Don't make Amon laugh" which has a song from "The Pebble and the Penguin" and Amon would be in this story as he thinks about Korra in his own personal yet creepy way. This new story that you're reading right now is from Amon's and Korra's POV aka point of view as they looked at each other face to face from episode 4. I hope that Amon's fans and Amorra fans enjoy this story and review! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the creators who made Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra but I do own this story that has been created by me who was inspired after watching episode 3 "The Revelation" and episode 4 "The voice in the night" of The Legend of Korra. Also, please don't copy and claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. First we start with Korra and second, we go to Amon.

P.S.

I'm a Makorra aka Mako x Korra fan. Not Masami aka Mako x Asami and Korra x Bollin even though he is really funny. Amorra aka Amon x Korra...I don't know yet..maybe unsure...but the villain does send shivers to my spine when I saw him reaching his hand out to Korra and gripping her chin. He made me think of "Bad romance and Paparazzi from Lady Gaga", "Don't make me laugh from The Pebble and the Penguin", "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Halloween from Aqua". Amon does remind me of Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin.

**Korra's POV**

Korra felt surprised as she was tripped and ambushed by chi blockers then she got captured by them after they blocked her fire, earth, and water bending and gripped hre tightly by two chi blockers. She really did tried her best to fight them, but she is no match for their chi blockings. At first she thought that her challenge was refused when she waited for them, but clearly she was wrong. The chi blockers and Amon don't want to come to her, they're waiting for her to come to them instead by hiding within Avatar Aang's memorial monument.

She has a quick thought in her mind while looking at the chi blockers with fear 'This is just like my nightmare the other night! I've been attacked by chi blockers and captured by them...then Amon comes out of the shadows...and reached out his hand toward me...I should've listened to Tenzin and go back to the Airbending temple and sleep on my comfy bed...and think that this is another nightmare...if I can find a way to pinch myself and forget that this is real'.

But then suddenly, she notice a white mask with a red spot from the darkness and footsteps. The white mask then emerges from the darkness and in came Amon, a vengeful non-bender who has hatred against benders because a random firebender took away his parents and his face. Nowadays, he have somehow learns energybending and he uses it to take away any benders' bending permernantly forever to ease the pain and suffering of the non-benders and his fellow Equalists.

Amon did hear her challenge. But he brought his chi blockers to take her down and trapped her instead of fighting her himself.

Korra wanted to run away and fight for her life but she is quite helpless without her bending and her friends and she couldn't escape from the tight grip of two chi blockers.

As Amon comes closer to her and reaches his hand out to touch her face, Korra's eyes widened with shock and fear 'No...he's going to...he's going to take my bendings away forever...this is bad...very bad...this is the end for me!'.

She could already remember Lightning Bolt Zolt who have already lost his firebending from Amon at the revelation. Shady Shin and three other benders have lost their bending too...except for Bollin who has a close call thanks to her and Mako after they rescued him just in time and disrupt the revelation to give them enough time to escape. She even saved both Mako and Bollin from a chi bender who attacked them with two electrified kali sticks and she then defeats him with her earth bending and Naga comes along and take her, Bollin and Mako away to safety.

She has now have realized that the revelation is very dangerous and scary. But seeing Amon reaching out for her is more scarier than a nightmare...even in reality.

She is already nervous and scared of him, the more his right hand moves closer to her face...the more frightful and afraid she has become 'What is he doing?... He never did this to his victims who has already lost their bending when I first saw him at the revelation...is this his different way of taking away my bending?'. She then closes her eyes and turns her face away from her because she don't want his touch of his hand on her face.

But a tight grip on her chin made her realize that Amon won't like being refused, she then felt her face turns around forward and she slowly opens to see Amon's mask staring at her. For the first time, she now is feeling real fear...she thought that she can withstand it...but with danger facing at her, she now longer has a strength to be brave...especially with her archenemy looking at her...face to face.

He tells her that if were to attack her now and take her bending away, she would only become a martyr.

Korra then felt her face released from his grasps as he told that she will be the last bender to be spared and reserved as the last one to fall as part of his plan.

Suddenly, he punches her shoulder with his right hand...and she became unconscious with a blackout...but then she sees visions of adult Sokka who looks concern...adult Toph also looks worried...but avatar Aang however looks serious and angry as he was prepared to attack someone.

By the time she regained consciousness, she sees Tenzin running towards her because he was worried about her safety. She embraces him and explained to him that she was attacked by Amon and his chi blockers and she felt very scared after her frightennng encounter with them. Tenzin comforts her and told her that admitting her fears was the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.

Korra felt comforted from his words even though she is still crying tears of relief on the outside, but inside her mind...she is crying tears of fear and felt chills in her spine.

Deep inside her heart, she wanted to be brave and overcome her fear and fight for the benders since she is the Avatar, she thought that she could handle herself. But in her soul and mind...it was her fear of Amon that causes her tears and make her doubting herself if she can really handle every danger by herself.

She can't fight without Bolin, Tenzin, Naga, Pabu, and Mako who was dating Asami Sato which broke Korra's heart. Without her friends, she has to do whatever she can to protect herself against the chi blockers or end up losing her bending permanently.

Losing Mako to Asami is not what only cause her fear, it is facing Amon that frightens her...especially when he gripped her chin and made her face him. But Korra was glad that at least he didn't to try bring his face closer to her.

She felt safe for now and was taken back to Air temple island with Tenzin. But she don't know what tomorrow will bring for her...and she don't know if she would ever have another encounter with Amon and his chi blockers again.

The only main important thing right now is that she is safe and hasn't lost her bending yet.

But she don't understantd why Amon wants to preserve her as his last victim.

**Amon's Pov**

He has heard the avatar's final strike to publicly challenge him to a one-on-one duel at mightnight without his chi blockers and Tarrlok's task force at Avatar Aang's memorial island.

He thought long and hard if he should battle her alone. But his fellow equalists aka chi blockers and the lieutenant don't want him to battle her alone. Neither does Amon himself really does want to personally fight her alone.

He then come to realize what consequences would happen if he did take her bending away. So he gathers his chi blockers and they quickly hide in Avatar Aang's memorial island in secret without being noticed and seen by wittnesses.

Moments later, Amon sees the new avatar arriving on a small boat without her friends and allies including an airbending monk who seems to be in his 50s. She left them behind and goes to find him on her own by speeding up her boat with her waterbending.

Amon is hiding in darkness along with his lieutenant who whispered to him "The Avatar is here Amon. Do you want to handle her now?".

Amon smirks and shook his head "No...if I battle her and take her bending away...she would become a martyr...and if I killed her, the next avatar will be born from Earthbenders...I suggest that our chi blockers should battle her for me and trap her until she can't fight no more".

The lieutenant was surprised from the idea that the chi blockers attack the new Avatar instead of Amon himself "B-B-But...is that why you brought our men here?...And should I commend them to attack her now for you?...The Avatar said that she wants to battle you alone without our men...isn't a little bit cowardly for you to let our men do the job?".

Amon coldly answers him "First of all, I don't think it is time for me to fight her...she just came to the city days ago and she has yet to see every single buildings and sights that this city shows around her...second, I've already said that if I did try to take her bending away, she'll become a martyr...and your men don't have the same unlimited ability like me...therefore they can only block her bending for a short limited time...third, don't attack her right now...we don't have to come to her...make her wait for us until she assume that I'm too cowardly enough to face just because she's the Avatar...then when she decides to give up, your men must hide inside until she comes...that's when they can ambush her".

The lieutenant bows his head "I understand Amon, I'll report to our men...but what about you?".

Amon didn't reply back. Instead he is watching the waterbender girl sits and looking out the ocean waiting for him. Amon then turns his head around and respond to the lieutenant "I'll keep an eye on her myself from here...she won't know that she is being watched by me from the darkness...now go and report to our men immediately. If I see her give up and walk around, I'll find you and the others and then they can attack her".

"Yes Amon" said the lieutenant who then silently hops away and goes back to the other chi blockers.

'Finally, now I can be alone' thought Amon who then quietly hides in the shadows but making sure that nothing except his eyes can block his view so that he can observe her.

(Creepy huh? Do you get the feeling that he is stalking her from the shadows like in episode 4? Who would like to call Amon a stalker?).

He somehow felt a desire to stare her facial appearance and features of her body...and a great pleasure to get rid of her soon.

Moments later, she finally stands up and walks away as if she gives up waiting for him to show up. Amon smiles to himself 'Heh, she gave up waiting for me...she must've realized by now that I'm not in a mood or brave enough to fight her in a duel...but she has no idea that I've tricked her'. He then rushes back to his fellow equalists and signals them by nodding his head which means that the avatar is coming their way.

The chi blockers then positioned themselves and hides in the darkness to wait for the waterbending girl to come. Amon hides in the darkness too but he's not going to be the one to fight her.

Eventually, his plan has worked and come into place as the avatar walks in front of them without realizing that they have now seen her.

One of the chi blockers throw out a weapon that wraps itself around her ankle and made her trip and caught off guard. The chi blockers then reeled her inside the island museum but she fights with her firebending to burn out the weapon and realize that his chi blockers are surrounding her.

They caught her with two ropes to make her helpless but she still has the ability to fire and earth bend from her feet. Two more chi blockers shows up behind her and blocks her bending, and then another chi blocker joins them but he only knocks her by making her unconscious. Amon smiles the whole time as he watches her becoming weak and unconscious.

The lieutenant clapped his hands "Well done men. Very well done". He then turns to Amon and asks him "What shall we do with her now Amon? Shall we bring her back as our prisoner?".

Amon didn't move his head or his hands as he stays in the darkness to watch the unconscious Avatar waterbender. Instead, he just respond back to the lieutenant "No. Her allies would see us leaving with her if we're not too careful...they're waiting for her to come back to them...wait for her to regain conscious and let her see me coming out of the darkness to have a small chat with her...and then we can leave without her. Release her now but don't kill her'.

The equalists and the lieutenant was taken aback with surprise. But then they decided not to question him and bowed their heads "Yes Amon".

The ropes that binds the avatar's arms was released by two chi blockers and then her body fell to the floor with a thump.

Amon and his fellow Equalists waited for her to wake up for minutes or an hour. Finally she regains consciousness but was pulled up by two chi blockers who hold her arms.

Amon smirks 'She's awake...now I'm going to teach her who she is dealing with and make her learn not to mess with my plans'. He steps out of the darkness and walks toward her. He noticed that her ocean blue eyes shaken with fear from his presence but he still steps forward to her...slowly step-by-step from his footsteps "I received your invitation young Avatar".

He reaches out his right hand to touch her soft face, but she closed her eyes and turns her face away as if she is rejecting him and refused to let him touch her. But he don't want to be refused. His hand finally touched her face and he forced her to look at him by gripping her chin and turns her around with his palm facing upwards.

He waits for her to open her eyes and she did because he wants her to listen his taunts and warnings "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bender right now. I won't. You'd only become a martyr, benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for lost, then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you". As he say those words, the Avatar stares at him with fear and shock. Amon on the other hand leered at her as if he wants to bring his face closer to her and make her see that he means business and not to be dealt with by her.

Amon then released his grip on her chin and punches her right shoulder, causing the Avatar to faint. The chi blockers puts her down and lets her go. Then they make their secret escape with Amon so that none of the Avatar's allies will found them in the museum.

Moments later, they are heading back to their headquarters or secret lair by boat. Amon however keeps looking at Avatar Aang memorial island as if he is thinking about his close encounter with the new Avatar waterbending girl.

He then hears footsteps behind him and heard the lieutenant asking him as if he is curious and confused "Amon, is it really wise of us to let that waterbender girl go and not taking her bending away? She'll might really hurt you the next time she sees you...she has fire, earth and water...but hasn't master air yet. And I can bet that she would soon outsmart us when she gets stronger...and why do you want to save her for last?".

Amon deeply chuckled as he glances at his lieutenant with amusement and replied with his deep voice "We'll see about that my friend...all I did was make her feel fear...and I've already told you twice...that taking away her bending would make her a martyr and all of the benders from every nation would rise up and dare to fight me to avenge her...but I'll soon give her a duel that she wanted earlier...and when that time comes, I'll get rid of her..." and then he turns his head around to stare at Aang Memorial island again with his two cold and cruel eyes "because I have my own personal private reasons why I wanted her to be my last victim...".

Hey guys? How do I do? Did I do a good job? This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic and I have to try bring in Amon's personality in this story after watching all four episodes. I'm sorry if this story creeps you out a little but the episode did scared me too. I have to also go to Avatar wiki for more information and help.

Anyway, thank you for reading my first Legend of Korra fanfic and please let me know your opinions in the reviews. THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE! ^_-


End file.
